


Thoughts for the ride

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse





	Thoughts for the ride

Ryan's pov

He feels embarrassed, ashamed, like a complete failure.  
But he also doesn't really care.  
It's so strange to him, he thinks, how he cares too much and not at all.  
His mother drives him to work. Drops him off with a lunch.  
He feels overwhelmed wondering what people are thinking about him.  
He tried so hard and it had all slipped through his fingers. 

And now? 

And now.

He's like a lost boy with no direction and no desire.  
But he doesn't want people to think he's not worth anything.  
So, he shows up, keeps his head down,  
and wonders if trying to pick up the pieces is even worth it?


End file.
